


some magic after midnight

by thankfullynotaredshirt (ThisSimp1eFee1ing)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: CURRENTLY REWRITTING THIS FIC AS I AM NOT HAPPY WITH IT, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisSimp1eFee1ing/pseuds/thankfullynotaredshirt
Summary: It's a slow day at the apartment, Detective Reed is splaid in the couch having a smoke with the android by his side when the kids running outside get louder and this reminds Gavin of the day it was and the reason why children were so happy outside. It was halloween.





	some magic after midnight

**Author's Note:**

> so this work is part of a series that I am still working on, however since there is no way even for the first chapter to even be up before the 31st of october I am posting this first as a standalone fic and then roll out chapters of the fic as soon as they are done. all you need to know for this to make sense is that Gavin was assigned an android by the DPD to help him recover from his trauma and this chapter fits somewhere in the middle of the fic. hope you enjoy it, if you do make sure to let me know so that i get really hyped and start to write more once again.

It was well over midnight and the Detective Reed's cardiac rhythm produced a lulling sound on his mind palace, the human's weight comfortable against the android's side. His grey eyes closed as he blew out a puff of smoke on to the room's air, his expression was one of absolute bliss, with the cigarette in hand and ashtray on lap.  
"Hey, tin can." Gavin called, the insult as time passed grew more and more affectionate, the android found.  
"Yes, Gavin." He hummed out lowly, leaning his metal skull against the bony one this fragile human had.  
"Can you check why the kids are being so damn loud outside? Can you tell them just shut up already?" Nines scoffed and tilting his head to the side, his lips happen to brush against Gavin's forehead, a gesture that the android was growing more and more accustomed to.  
"Well today is the thirtieth first of October." The android promptly informed. "It would be only normal to find children playing outside."  
"Shit!" Reed cursed, his calm disturbed. "Isn't it Halloween? Shit I haven't thought of it at all."  
"It is indeed Halloween as you call it, Gavin. I have prepared a list of items you will likely need if you…" The android promptly offered, but cut himself off as the human had gone off into the master closet.  
Once the android made its way to where Gavin was, he was greeted with the beautiful vision of Gavin dressed as a kinky pussycat. A velvety looking onesie and his face had poorly aligned whiskers. "Lose your clothes." Gavin ordered, putting out the cigarette on the nearby ashtray.  
"Excuse me?" The android asked, LED flickering to a lemon-y yellow as his built in interpreter failed to process the Human's order.  
"Lose your jacket, I'm dressing you up." Gavin said with a cocky grin.  
"Oh, of course." He replied hesitantly, his LED now back in its usual blue as he moved to shed his jacket. Out of one of the drawers, the human digs out a long cape; one that is way too big to belong to Gavin – who had a statistically short height.  
For a second he ponders between asking or not asking the reason why he does own a cape that does not fit him, but just as he arrived at a conclusion, the Detective slung the cape, as best as his height and ability would allow, over the android's shoulders.  
"What are you dressing me up as?" The android inquired as he helped the human lace the string around his neck.  
"A fucking vampire, tin can." He replied absent minded, front teeth biting at his bottom lip.  
"Why is it that I am a vampire?" Nines asked, raising one eyebrow.  
"You have vampire teeth and you're tall and pale. And besides it's literally the only other disguise I have on my fucking closet." Gavin said turning towards the mirror in order to fix his own cat ears.  
"Why do you keep a vampire disguise in your closet, Gavin." The android asks out of curiosity.  
"it's from my brother, Tin Can." He replies. "He's almost just as tall as you and the two of us would disguise every year for Halloween. I guess I kept his because of its sentimental value." The human replies, his fingers running over the silky cloth.  
"I wasn't aware you had a brother." The android says, running the database for the detective's blood relations but returning no siblings.  
"Well I do, but he deleted his relations with our family from all databases and changed his name. But you know who it is…" He adds. "Don't you want to guess?"  
“Well, I only have acquaintances with you and some of the dpd workers.” The android says. “But you do not bear any resemblances with them.”  
“No, tin can.” He grunts and then “Elijah Kamski, that’s him.”  
“My...maker?” The android asked, hesitant “My maker is your brother?”  
“Yes.” He said, turning to the android and with a huff of exasperation, Gavin spits out. “And i bet that it isn’t some fucking coincidence that you’re here… to help me. Oh hell no, I bet that he sent you to check on his poor sick brother.”  
“I am here to take care of you and that doesn’t change even if Mister Kamski has anything to do with my presence here, my focus is you.”  
“You don’t know a thing.” Gavin accuses and even if his arguments are unfounded and hurtful the android says nothing. “You android sometimes really do get on my nerves.”  
Nines reels back at that accusation “You say it like you don’t appreciate my presence here.” and this particular blow seem to flip Gavin’s attitude the other way around. “What! No! I want you here! I need you, damn it!”  
Now the RK900 runs an analysis over the situation and deciding that Gavin’s hostility towards him was no longer significant he allows the human to run his hand over his hair, letting him comb back the untameable swirl of hair Nines kept at the top of his head.  
Except that Gavin wasn’t that tall, as he stretched to reach to top of the android’s head the human’s face was dangerously close to his – so close that his inbuilt alarms and sensors blared and demanded a reaction. Eventually Gavin understands how close he is to the android and with a huff and a smirk of interest, he moves to his lips. Was Gavin going to join mouths with him? To kiss him?

The android would never know since the doorbell rang and Gavin barely had time to regain composure before Nines decided to see who was at the door: a group of trick or treat-ers, all in well elaborated disguises. Moreover, despite their inopportune timing won from the android some of the candy Nines had conveniently bought the previous day.  
When he returns to the living part of the apartment he finds Gavin in front of the stove, mess on his hair as he tried figure out what exactly was a non-sticking pan.  
“What are you doing in the kitchen; I thought you had a strict policy against cooking your own ‘damn’ meals?”

“Well you’re always telling me to tell you how I feel and I’m telling you I feel like I want cake!”

“I can certainly bake you a cake.” The android replies. 

“Now go to the living room and get some rest while I take care of the cake, you and kitchens sure are a bad mix.”

An hour later, Nines presents Gavin a formidable chocolate cake – despite cooking not being his area of expertise ‘everyone should know how to cook, even an android detective.’ Gavin eats it with hums of delight, legs sprawled on the couch and over the android’s lap.

“Hey…hum Nines…thank…I mean… it’s very good. And you’ve been so kind to me… I don’t deserve you.” The android who really did not have its’ mind on what Gavin was saying notices the increase of anxiety in the small body on top of him and decides to hold Gavin close, feeling the soft velvet that went over the man’s slender hips and before he could notice anything else, the human had his lips over his. Knowing better than to kill the moment and second guessing Gavin – something Nines had discovered the detective hated – he indulges the human’s wish.


End file.
